Warriors of the past and Future
by Shadow User69
Summary: What if OoT Link meet the past Links and Future Links to defeat the evil monster invading their home. (After MM) OoT Link x you have to read the story to find out. The other you have to find out. (Up for Adoption)
1. Prologue

**An: Hello everyone this is Mercado15 and here is Legend of Zelda Warriors of the past. This is about 6 Links meeting each other and stopping the evil that bringing the enemies from different eras into the events after Majora's Mask where it takes place after seven years with Link (OoT) returns to Hyrule to visit his old friends and a certain girl. This chapter is the prologue Link goes to back to Hyrule and meets his friends again. Also the Link I'll be using is Skyward sword, Minish cap, ocarina adult Link, Twilight princess, Wind Waker and Link to the past. Short chapter in all my stories the first chapter is always short and the second is sometimes short. Originally I was going to post this in February but decided to post it sooner. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda **

**Prologue**

Link pov

"_How long has it been since I was in Hyrule." _I thought. 7 years passed since my adventure started, I remember the great Deku Tree for telling my destiny, getting the gems, meeting the sages, meeting new people, defeating Ganondorf, and rescue Zelda.

"How long has it been since we been girl?" I asked my horse or borrowed horse; Epona as we enter Hyrule field. "Let's go see Zelda I'm pretty sure she is mad at me for leaving." I said as we head to the direction to Hyrule castle.

Hyrule castle normal pov

Link arrived at Hyrule castle after saying hi to the town's people who remember him. Now Link is walking to the garden and saw Zelda picking flowers. Zelda looked to see Link coming to her direction.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed as she ran to Link hugging him as he return the hug. After their done hugging they sat and talk about what they did the past years. "Wow you actually went to a parallel universe!" Zelda said with excitement.

"Yea it's called Termina it's was fun; the only part I didn't like was the moon was about to crush us in three days but it was fun." Link said as Zelda looks at him as if he grew two heads. "Long story short I have to play the song of time before the moon is about to hit Termina." Link said as Zelda nodded her head knowing what he meant. After Link told her about his other adventure he said goodbye and left the castle and his heading to the Kokiri village.

Kokiri village

Link arrived at the village looking for Saria his green-haired friend. "Hello mister how can I help you?" Link looks down and saw Saria. "Hi Saria do you remember me?" He asked. She looks at him closely and smiles. "So you return Link." She said smiling. "And I might say you've grown tall." She added as everyone in the village except Mido came and greeted Link and went back to do what there were doing.

Hyrule field

After spending 2 hours in Kokiri village and explaining what happen to the Kokiri sword; Link is now heading to Lon Lon Ranch to see Malon and to return Epona and running away before Malon starts nagging him for leaving.

"Well Epona this is probably going to be the last time I'm going to see you since Malon is going to kill me." Link said patting Epona head. They got to their destination and saw Malon singing Epona song in the middle of the field.

_"After 7 years she hasn't change."_ Link thought as they approach her. Malon stops singing as she looks up to see a happy Epona and Link with a smirk on his face. Her eyes widened when she saw both of them in front of her. "Link…" She whispered.

"Malon it's been a long time since I last saw… uh Malon." Link saw fire in her eyes, so he thought of one thing. He got off of Epona and ran to the exit. "It was good seeing you again Malon…but I'll come next time when I know I'm not going to die?" Link yelled exiting the ranch. "That jerked!" Malon puff her cheeks but smiled. "I'm glad he's back." She looks up at the sky and blushed.

Hyrule field

"So the hero of time has return." A lone figure clad in black said. "This world will belong to my master and no one will stop my master plans." The figure said as its put its arm in the air.

"With all my power and with the power of this world, dimensions, and Era open the portal darkness!" The figure chanted as a huge ball of purple energy appears in the figure hand before splitting up into smaller balls of the purple energy.

"Go scattered around this world and open the time and dimensions portals." The figure said as the purple energy balls disappear. The figure looks at the sky and laughs before disappearing.

In another time

In a land where it will one day become Hyrule a portal appears above the statue of the goddess as monster from different Era appear.

In another

In the woods where the Minish live a portal as monster appears from different time Era.

In another time

In the four provinces the makeup these land only three portals appears in the Lanayru, Eldin, and Faron province monster started to appear.

In another dimensions

Where new land is found a portal appears around the new land as monsters are start are starting to claim the land as their own.

In another dimension

A place where Hyrule is starting to become a wasteland several portal appear around the area as monsters started to wreak havoc to villages of the area.

Back to OoT Era

Several portals started to appear around the land as monsters started to roam around the area.

With Link

"What the…" Link saw a portal appear in front of him and several shadow monsters came out of the portal and went around him. Link take his Guilded sword and Mirror shield out and get into a defense positions. "I don't know who you are but I will defeat you." Link said as he started charging after them, but unknown to him someone was watching him. "Who is he ad why does he look like me?" The person whispered.

**AN: So did you like it yes or no you decide. Well the new chapters are going to be on Wednesdays and Fridays or when I'm done with the chapters early. Review if you want and Mercado15. **


	2. Chapter 1: Another Link

**An: Here is a new chapter of Warriors of the Past and Future I hope you like it. This chapter is about 2 Link meeting each other and explanations so have fun reading. Also this is a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

**Chapter 1: Another Link**

_Last time on Warriors of the Past and Future_

_"What the…" Link saw a portal appear in front of him and several shadow monsters came out of the portal and went around him. Link take his Guilded sword and Mirror shield out and get into a defense positions. "I don't know who you are but I will defeat you." Link said as he started charging after them, but unknown to him someone was watching him. "Who is he and why does he look like me?" The person whispered._

"UUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" Link fell back after being attack from the shadow monsters in front of him. "Why do these things keep getting up when there one left?" Link said until one of the shadow beings was about slash him. Link was about to attack him until the monster fell to the ground. "What the…" Link sees a clone version of him. "Who are you?" Link asked.

"Apparently…you." The clone replied. "Look I don't know what's going on either but right now we need to kill shadow beast before they go to a nearby village." The clone said. "I try but when I was to kill the last it shriek and brought the beast back to life." Link said getting up. "These are shadow beast if you leave one alive then the one that still alive will bring back it friends life again."

"Then how do we kill it then?!" Link asked. "The only way to defeated is to kill all of them at the same time or kill the last 2 at the same time, so we will be doing option." The clone said as he went slashing the shadow beast. Link went and slash the shadow east around. Now there was only two shadow beast left.

"Remember to defeat them; we both have to strike them at the same time." The clone said as Link nodded. The shadow beast came crawling to them to slash them. "1…2…3!" They both screamed as they slash the beast stomach as the beast shriek in pain as it and the others dispersed into darkness. "Good their gone." Link said looking at the direction of Lon Lon Ranch.

"Thanks for helping me; my name is Link by the way." Link held out his hand shocking his look-a-like. "My name is Link too." Link was surprise to hear that, not only he looks like him he has the same name as him. "Look I'll explain later is there any place for me to crash until I figure out what's going on." He said as Link thought about it.

"There is a girl I know that live around here, but I don't know if she will allowed us to crash with her." Link said as the other give him a confused look. "She mad at me for something I did." Link explained as the other give him a sly look. "So this girl is she your girlfriend?" The other asked. "What no she just a friend besides she doesn't like that way." Link said walking away from the other Link who laughed as he follows him.

Lon Lon Ranch

They got to Lon Lon Ranch where they see Malon in front of her home waiting for Link. "Hey I think I know another-"

"LINK!" Malon screamed as Link hide behind the other Link. "Hey you have your own shield." The other Link said moving away from him. Link closed his eyes ready to endure the pain, but instead he felt her arms around him giving him a hug.

"I missed you." She whispered as tears start to fall from her eyes. Link returns the hug and whispers "I miss you too." The two stayed like that until they heard someone cough. They turn around to see the other Link standing in their direction. "Um…Link who is he?" Malon asked. "He is the other me." Link said surprising her. "The other you…" She tilts her head, confused of what's happening.

"I'll explain later." The other said. "How about you two come inside I made tea." Malon said leading them inside her home. "Where's your dad and Ingo?" Link asked as he and the other Link sat down while Malon grabbed three cups and poured tea into them.

"So explain?" Link asked as Malon handed their cups of tea and sat down. "My name is Link and it all started after my adventure of saving Hyrule from the Dark Lord Ganondorf." The other said shocking Link. "What do you mean that you stop Ganondorf I stop Ganondorf." Link said. "No I did." The other said glaring at Link. Malon smack Link in the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Link asked. "Let him finish." Malon said. "Thank you Ms. Malon now like I said I defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule from the monster of the Twilight world after that I return the Master sword and then went to help Zelda rebuild Hyrule castle and went home until a portal sucked me in and I woke up here and you know the rest." The other said sipping his cup of tea.

"Any question?" Link asked. "I have a question?" Link asked as the made a motion with his hand telling to go on. "What do you mean you when you said and Ganondorf haven't attack Hyrule castle and beside he should be dead by now?" Link asked.

"What do you mean he _should been dead by now, _no one has the power to kill him." The other said until his eyes widened. "What's the year?" He asked. "It's January 29 1554." Malon said. "What do you mean 1554 it should be 1655?" He said as they give him a confused look. "What do you mean?" Malon asked.

**AN: So do you like yes or no you decide and sorry for the short chapter next one is long. Review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

**An: Have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

**Chapter 2: Questions and Answers**

_Last Times _

_"Any question?" Link asked. "I have a question?" Link asked as the made a motion with his hand telling to go on. "What do you mean you when you said and Ganondorf haven't attack Hyrule castle and beside he should be dead by now?" Link asked._

_"What do you mean he should been dead by now, no one has the power to kill him." The other said until his eyes widened. "What's the year?" He asked. "It's January 29 1554." Malon said. "What do you mean 1554 it should be 1655?" He said as they give him a confused look. "What do you mean?" Malon asked._

Present time

"Wait you mean you came from the future?" Link asked. "Yea I think so." The other said. "Wait is time travel even possible?" Malon as the 2 yelled yes. "So if you're from the future; have you met me?" Link asked as the other shook his head no.

"Well that sucks then again I was probably dead that time." Link said crossing. "Well it's getting late so should we go to bed." Malon said as the 2 nodded. Malon got some blankets and pillows and handed it to them. "You two sleep in the stables tonight." Malon said as Link pouted. "But I don't wanna!" He whined.

"What did you say?" The room grew cold when Malon give Link a glare that could scare a dragon. "Nothing; hey other me let's go to the stable." Link said as he grabbed the other Link and exits the house. Malon closed the door, went to her room to get ready for bed. 5 minutes later; Malon was lying on her bed thinking about the other Link. _"I don't know why but I think he's Link grandson, they both do look-a-like."_ Malon thought. "If he is then who's the grandmother?" She then fell asleep.

The next day

Malon woke up got dress and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and the Links which one of them need to have another name since they are both called Link. Malon enters the Cucco's hen and saw her Link sleeping.

"Where's the other Link?" Malon look around. She hears Link groan. "What time is it?" He asked. "It's going to be seven, hey do you know where the other Link is; I don't see him around here?" Malon asked as Link shook his head.

"Anyway can you go feed the horses?" Malon asked. "Sure." Link said as he exits the Cucco's hen. Malon looks around and thought "I told my dad this place is bigger for two people to sleep in." Malon said with a giggle as she start feeding the Cucco's

At the stables

Link enters the stables and saw his counterpart feeding the horses. "What are you doing?" Link asked. "Feeding the horses, hey did you this horse looks like my." He said pointing at Epona. "I didn't know Epona looked your horse." Link said with a smile. "And she even has the same name as my horse." The other said surprising Link. "Weird, anyway since you're done feeding the horses let's go see if Malon need any more help." Link said as the two exited the stables.

45 minutes later

They were in Malon house eating breakfast. "Hey other me why did you wake up early and why didn't you wake me up?" Link asked. "Well before begin my adventure I was working on my parents farm or should I say my uncle's farm." He said surprising the two.

"Wow wait if it was your parents farm then why does your uncle own it." Malon asked. "They died when I was born." He said as the room fell in silence. "That reminds me of something we should give you a nick name." Malon pointed at the other Link.

"Why?" He asked. "Because you two have the same name and it will be confusing since you both have the same name." Malon said as the other Link thought about it.

"How about us my middle name Zack." Zack said as the other two smiles. "Good now since we get that out of the way how about we go to Castle town no doubt mister Ingo is trying to wake my dad up." Malon smile as the other two was frighten from her smile. _"I feel sorry for the sucker that marries Malon."_ Link thought as he snickered. _"I feel sorry for Link."_ Zack thought as he snickered.

Castle town 1 hour later

"Dad the next you deliver milk I'm going with you." Malon scolded her father Talon. "Yes ma'am." Talon said with his head down. "And Mr. Ingo how many times did I tell you to bring a Cuuco when go with my dad to deliver milk." Malon is now scolding one of the workers, Ingo. Both Links started to laugh. "What so funny you two?" Malon turned around to glare at the two. "N-Nothing ma'am." They stutter. "Hm." Malon return scolding her father and Ingo.

Somewhere in Hyrule field.

"Skyward strike." Someone said as he did a vertical slash and a circular beam came out and attack the monster in front of him. "That take's care of them." He said as a little girl jumped on his shoulders. "Is the big bad monster gone daddy?" The little girl asked. "Yep Lily the big bad monsters are gone." The man said to his daughter. "Yay, but where are we." Lily asked. "I have no idea." The man said looking around.

**AN: Review if you want. Mercado15 out. **


	4. AN

**AN: Hello it's been a long time so but the story will continue next month. Why you ask. I lost the files and my laptop so I got a new and as right now I'm working on the chapter also do any of you want to be my beta reader since I suck at grammar and stuff just P.M me. Also if you a one piece fan I created a new fanfiction called Pirate Destiny. Also I put some of my story for adoption so just P.M me if you to adopt. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Sorry but I give up. I tried to continue but I couldn't. I guess it was to hard for me to continue. I have school to finish so I never had any chance to keep writing. So this is the end. If you anyone would to adopt the story then p.m. me. Well goodbye.**


End file.
